Mine At Last
by beenawakened
Summary: Tori Vega is hers and hers alone. Jori AU


Mine At Last

She watched **her**. Jade watched **her** every day. Ever since **she** moved into the condo next door, Jade has been watching her. It was a clear view from her bedroom window - just across the way would be **her** open window.

Jade liked watching **her** sleep.

'_She looks like an angel when she is asleep.'_

Jade also liked it when **she** would watch those crappy TV shows in the living room.

'_She looks so happy and beautiful when she smiles._'

However, it was Jade's favorite when she could watch **her** move.

'_It is like she's dancing on air. The way her body moves so fluidly, it is like art._'

Jade liked to talk to her. She was the friendly neighbor who helped out. **She** would come to her when** she** needed help.

'_Her voice is so pure and her tears are like holy water.'_

Jade liked to sit and watch **her**. She would watch **her**all day and sometimes even at night.

'_Her figure is so enticing. Seductive without intention.'_

Jade liked to angle her blinds so she could see into **her** windows. She especially likes it when she catches a glimpse of **her** changing or showering. Goodness knows how much it turned her _on__._

'_She belongs to me.'_

Today was no different. Jade stood in her kitchen, silently watching **her** through the window as she washed her coffee mug. But one thing was different today: there was another person there, in **her** house. With **her.**A tall and pretty young woman with black hair was there _touching_ **her.**

Feeling a sharp pain, Jade was surprised to find her hand bleeding. She had broken her mug into three pieces and cut her hand. Eyes narrowing as she looked back out the window, **they** were kissing. Jade whispered to herself, "She belongs to me. Only me. Victoria Vega is mine."

"Tori!"

Tori turned around, hand still wet from washing the dishes to see Trina putting on her shoes.

"I'm leaving early. I have a meeting today." Trina said, turning to face Lisa who was next to Tori, "you need a ride Lisa?"

"No. I'll stay and help Tori clean up."

"Alright then, I'll be going. You two lovebirds better not do anything stupid."

"Huh?" Tori asked. "Lovebirds?"

"Ah Trina! I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Right, right. Anyway, Tori, I think I see your cop-neighbor friend coming out of her house, I better leave before she sees that I parked in front of your driveway and gives me a ticket. Bye!"

Lisa laughed and shook her head, "You seem close with Jade. Is she really that anal about the rules?"

Tori smiled, "She's nice. She's actually a really good friend. She talks to me when I'm stressed from school and stuff. She's a good listener, just like you and Trina. I think she's been busy at work lately since it is the holidays and people drink a lot. I think the job gets to her sometimes – you know, the blood and violence. But still, she's really nice."

"Ah, it's nice to have good neighbors. They help you out when you are in an emergency."

"Yup. I think you should meet her sometime."

"I think I would be glad to."

'_They have been dating. Two months. Dating. My Tori is dating that Lisa. She is not good enough for Tori. No one is good enough. Only I know everything she likes and dislikes. Only I know she likes to fold her laundry in her own way so she can put them in the drawer easily. Only I know she likes to have her lettuce on top of the ham in her sandwiches. Only I know that she likes to comb her hair with at least two hundred strokes before going to bed each night. Only I know how beautiful she is.__ Only __**I **__know what she wants. Only __**I **__can be right for her.'_

"Jade has been out a lot lately." Tori said to herself as she saw Jade leaving her condo a few minutes after Lisa had left. Tori smiled as Jade noticed that Tori was standing at her doorstep and waved.

Tori waved back as Jade put her stuff down and approached her.

"Ah, Jade. Are you going to work?"

"Good morning Tori, yeah, busy at work lately. Where's Lisa?"

"Oh, Jade, didn't I tell you? I guess not, we've both been busy. We both agreed to stop dating and just continue being friends."

"Oh?" Jade asked, obviously already knowing the fact but pretending to be clueless.

"Yup, we were more like close friends than that I guess. But it's been great, she's real nice to me just like before we dated."

Jade's expression darken. The only things she could see were Tori in front of her and a blood red rage coating her vision. Possessiveness washed over her but now was not the time to act.

'_I will wait.'_

"Well that's good to hear. At least you're not upset." Jade said, smiling brightly. "I am going to be late, it's been good talking to you!" Jade looked at her watch as she hurried back to her car.

"Bye Jade!"

'_Jade.'_Jade smiled to herself. _'How I wish I could hear you scream the word pinned under me. I will have you Tori.'_Jade looked out from her car and watched as Tori walked back through the door. She pulled out her mp3 player. It recorded every conversation she ever had with the girl. Putting the ear buds on, she pressed play.

"Jade." Tori's voice flowed melodically out of the earpieces.

Jade closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, listening. _'I'm going to have to call in late today.'_

It was late in the afternoon as Jade trailed half a block behind Lisa who was walking down the street. She followed her for two more blocks before Lisa turned into a cafe.

'_No one can have her but me. No one can hurt her and get away with it. She touched my Tori, she's k-kissed her lips.'_Jade raged internally, images of Lisa and Tori flashing through her mind. She remembered watching as Lisa pulled Tori into the bedroom after a night out. Memories of the older woman kissing the younger, pushing her onto the bed filled Jade's brain. Jade recalled how she was mesmerized by Tori's whimpers and screams but at the same time filled with hatred for the other female. She had broken a vase and a mug that night.

Jade waited for fifteen minutes before entering the café herself. She sat in a corner booth where she could hear and see Lisa without being seen.

Lisa was eating with three of her friends and Jade watched carefully.

'_You made a big mistake Lisa. You dare touch my Tori but you are even more daring for leaving her. She is perfect in every way. No one can compare.'_

Half an hour had passed before Lisa's phone rang. Leaning cautiously, Jade eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Hey Trina what's up? Oh? You want me to go to the studio? I just have to pick it up right? Okay. I'll just drop it off tomorrow at your place then."

"What was that?" One of her friends asked.

"Oh, Trina wants me to help her pick something up at her studio tonight." Lisa answered, picking up a piece of bread from the plate.

Jade leaned back as she processed the information and smiled. She felt for the cool metal hidden in her jacket, sharp, pointed, and jagged – like a steak knife.

'_Perfect.'_

Jade followed Lisa quietly in the dark of the night. Pulling her black coat closer to her face, Jade waited quietly in the cold as Lisa entered the studio. She waited until she saw the girl exiting with a box in her hand.

She walked up to the door, next to Lisa.

"Oh! Jade your startled me." Lisa said as she looked up and noticed Jade standing right next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Lisa. Nice evening isn't it?" Jade smiled as if she'd won the national lottery.

"It is quite nice." Lisa said, smiling uncertainly at Jade's bright expression.

"Perfect night for an _outing_ don't you think?" Jade smirked, gripping the weapon under her jacket.

"What do you-"

Jade would later laugh at how Lisa never said anything else after that. She only screamed.

'_It is done. She is mine for the taking.'_

Jade watched Tori crying on the doorstep as she dropped her cellphone.

The call had brought grim news.

Deciding it was the right time, Jade got out of the car and quickly ran over to Tori's side. "What's wrong Tori!?" She cried as she made her way up the front steps. She couldn't help but think how beautiful a crying Tori was.

'_A screaming Tori tied to my bed would be even more beautiful.'_

Jade suppressed a grin as she stroked the girl's back gently, enjoying the feeling of Tori's warmth under her palm, the shivers that racked through the girl's body because of her tears, and the quick but faint heartbeat that felt like it pounded against Jade's hand.

"L-Lisa wa-" Tori's sobbing rendered her incoherent.

'_It was bloody.'_Jade thought blandly as she put a sorrowful look on her face.

"Are you alright Tor?" She kneeled down next to the sobbing girl, giving her a reassuring hug.

'_It was magnificent. Her blood flowed beautifully down her throat.'_

"She's dead, Jade. Lisa's dead! How could this have happened!?'

'_She tried so hard to struggle. I almost felt sorry for her.'_

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. Tell me what happened."

'_She shouldn't have been with you Tori, let alone leave you.'_

"Lisa. S-She's dead. They found her dead. Her neck-" Tori sobbed even harder. "Jade, why?!" She held on tighter to Jade's shirt, crying into it.

'_Mmm, the way she screamed when it pierced through her abdomen.'_ Jade fought the urge to laugh, remembering how she had twisted the jagged knife before pulling it out and watching the woman writhe on the floor before slitting her throat.

"I'm so sorry Tori." Jade held her tightly, "I'm so sorry. It'll be alright. I'll be here with you. Be strong."

'_She's mine.'_

"Who would do such a thing!? Why!?"

'_She belongs to me and only me.'_

"Shh. We'll get through this together Tori. Together."

She watched as Tori tried to slow her tears and rubbed her eyes and nose on her sleeve.

'_Like a broken angel, just for me.'_

"Come on Tori, let's go into my house so you don't have to be reminded of her." Jade guided the girl towards her door, unlocking it. She gently pushed the girl inside. "Would you like some tea?" Jade poured water from the water boiler into a teacup.

She smiled as she saw Tori nodding, putting one and a half cubes of sugar in the tea – just the way Tori liked it. Jade put the teacup onto the matching plate and walked over to where Tori sat on her couch.

"Here. Drink it, it's warm and will make you feel better." Jade smiled gently as Tori accepted the cup. Her smile grew wider as she watched Tori sip the hot tea, tears still slowly streaming down from her eyes.

"Don't worry Tori, I promise I'll do everything in my power to find who did it." Her smile turning into a full on grin as she watched the girl drop her cup and fall towards her. Jade quickly caught Tori, staring at her unconscious face.

'_Mine at last.'_


End file.
